


Earning His Keep

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Give Me The Worst Of You [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cheating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Nick slides his hand up Troy’s thigh. “Ever tried to drive with your dick in someone's mouth?”
Relationships: Nick Clark/Luciana Galvez, Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: Give Me The Worst Of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688803
Comments: 37
Kudos: 77





	Earning His Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna save this for kinktober but I'm literally so bored right now.

Nick watches Troy while he talks with his men. The guy was fucking insane. He’d tried to get the jump on Nick and his only reaction to Nick turning the tables was to beg him to time how long it took him to turn. He didn't even seem to care that Nick had shot at him, looking almost proud of him for doing it. 

But then maybe Nick wasn’t the poster child of sanity either because when Troy said they could be friends, a part of him had been excited at the prospect. 

Troy finally breaks away from the militia, everyone loading up into their vehicles to head back to the ranch, and joins Nick in the truck. “Guess you’ve earned your keep for now,” Troy says as he starts the truck. 

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” Nick points out, meeting Troy’s gaze.

“Maybe not for the boar.” 

Nick furrows his brow, and Troy just grins at his confusion instead of clarifying. A disturbing thought strikes Nick. “What, you _like_ being held at gunpoint?'

Troy shrugs. “It’s exhilarating to have your life in the hands of someone else. They’ve got all the power and all you can do is wait and see if they’ll take it or offer mercy.”

Troy looks out the windshield as he speaks, and Nick thinks he’s watching the other militia members at first, but his eyes are unfocused like he's replaying a memory in his head. His hand is noticeably twitching on his thigh.

Nick blinks at the side of his face. Surely he couldn't mean... "Are you saying that you're...that I made you _hard?"_

Troy steals a glance at him, a wild grin on his face. “I’m surprised you couldn’t feel it."

Nick feels arousal shoot through him and wasn’t that just further proof he wasn’t entirely sane either. “Are you still…?”

Troy nods, and Nick’s eyes snap down to the hand resting on Troy’s thigh. “Gonna jack off as soon I get back to my cabin.”

Nick pictures Troy spread out in his bed, hand down his pants, moaning Nick's name as he played with himself. His cock stiffens at the mental image, and it drives him to thinking with the wrong head. He slides across the bench, settling his hand on Troy’s thigh, squeezing lightly when he says, “I could do a little more to earn my keep.”

Troy’s eyes darken, studying him curiously. "Yeah?”

Nick slides his hand up and down Troy’s thigh. “Ever tried to drive with your dick in someone's mouth?”

Troy’s breath hitches and he shakes his head. 

Nick slides his hand up to the zipper of his fatigues. “Want to?”

Troy nods. His breath catches as Nick pulls his cock out, stroking him lazily as he takes in the size of him. He’s long and thick and heavy in Nick’s hand. It figured someone as fucked up as Troy would be blessed with a dick almost as big as his ego. 

"Fuck, you're gonna choke me with this thing." 

"Not if you don't hurry up and start sucking."

Nick huffs, but still leans over Troy’s lap, one hand grabbing his dick and keeping it steady as he lines it up with his mouth. He gives the head a few teasing licks, making Troy twitch. He feels the truck turn to follow the others as he sinks down on Troy’s cock, mouth a tight seal as he takes in as much as he can. 

“Fuck…” Troy gasps, barely refraining from jerking his hips. 

Nick pulls almost all the way off, keeping the tip in his mouth to suck on lightly, tongue pressed flat against the slit. He takes his time teasing Troy, his tongue swirling around the head, slowly sucking harder and harder until he finally sinks down fully. He feels Troy’s fingers tangle in his hair, a harsh sigh leaving the other man. 

Nick pulls back to the tip, then takes him down again, repeating the movement over and over until he’s built a steady pace. He slips his hand into Troy’s boxers, massaging his balls as he sucks harder at the base of him. 

Troy squirms under him. “ _Fuck_...you’re gonna suck me dry, aren’t you, Nicky?”

Nick hums, the vibrations shooting down Troy’s cock and making him tighten his grip in Nick's hair. 

He attempts to take Troy deeper, relaxing his throat, and nearly sighing in relief when his gag reflex doesn’t kick in. He swallows and the truck swerves with a groaned expletive from above. 

Nick smirks when Troy roughly yanks him off his dick. “Gonna get us killed doing that,” Troy grumbles.

Nick leans forward, kissing at the pulse point on Troy’s neck, one hand wrapping around his spit slicked dick, jerking him firmly. Troy’s head drops back against the seat, and he twitches in Nick’s hand. "A shame I can't take you for a ride," he murmurs, making Troy groan and dig his nails into Nick's scalp. 

He leaves a trail of hot kisses to Troy’s Adam’s apple before sinking back down to his cock. He kisses the patches of skin his hand doesn’t cover, sucking and licking obscenely until he finally takes Troy back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks with how hard he sucks, keeping his hand fisted around him. 

He watches as Troy’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and his hands flail to grab onto the steering wheel and keep them steady. He keeps his cheeks hollowed, a thrill shooting through him at watching Troy struggle to drive – his eyes fighting to stay open and away from Nick, his hands white-knuckling the steering wheel. His body shifts and tries to both press in to Nick and stay plastered to the seat. 

Troy struggles to breathe, harsh puffs of air escaping him, and Nick's own cock twitches, aching to have Troy’s mouth around him, his hand, his body – anything really. He sets a grueling pace that makes his jaw ache, and Troy swerve off the road and into the dirt after a while. 

“Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” Troy exclaims, quick to pull them back on the road. Nick eases up with a smug sense of satisfaction, swirling his tongue around the shaft as he makes his way back to the head of Troy’s cock. 

Troy's walkie crackles on the dash. 

“Everything all right back there?” Coop asks. 

Troy swipes the walkie up, letting out a whine when Nick roughly squeezes his balls. He takes a deep breath and says, “Yeah, uh just showing Clark how the truck handles.” 

“Well be careful. If you get stuck in a ditch I’m not helping.” Coop says. Nick flicks his tongue over Troy's slit and feels him buck up. 

“Yeah, Yeah.” He’s so out of breath the words barely come out. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Coop asks. 

“I’m sure. “ Troy manages to say with some semblance of normality, barely taking his finger off the button before he moans loudly in response to Nick sucking – very hard – on the tip. “Fuck you,” He mutters. 

Nick would smirk if he were able. He goes back to bobbing up and down on Troy's cock, moving slow, but sucking intensely until Troy comes down his throat with a stuttering groan. The truck swerves again, and Nick's heart pounds this time because Troy's eyes are closed and his whole body has seized in pleasure.

Just before he starts to move to grab the steering wheel, Troy snaps out of it, and corrects them again. He pulls off and swallows, hearing a breathy curse from Troy followed by a groan. He licks Troy clean before putting him away and doing up his pants. 

Nick sits up, wiping at his mouth, before planting a hot kiss on the edge of Troy's mouth, and scooting back over to the passenger’s seat. He catches Troy staring at him, looking a little dazed. “Better pay attention to the road,” Nick says, looking away with a smirk. 

Troy doesn’t say anything the rest of the drive, even when Nick starts rubbing himself through his jeans, but his hands clench tighter around the steering wheel each time Nick makes a noise. The militia splits off once they pass the fence into the ranch, and Troy drives them to the cabin Nick shares with his family.

Troy shuts off the truck, and turns to Nick. “Come here,” he says tightly. 

Nick makes it halfway across the seats before Troy pushes him onto his back and quickly crawls up his body. He puts one hand on Nick's crotch, palming him through his jeans, eyes locked with Nick's. 

Nick moans softly, pressing into him. He reaches up and buries his hand in the curls at the base of Troy’s neck, pulling him down into a filthy kiss – forcing Troy to taste himself. A thrill shoots through him, desire flaring low in his groin. 

Troy makes a noise of surprise, but kisses him back clumsily, hand moving faster on Nick. They stay like this, shifting and pressing and pulling and kissing, their shared heat fogging the windows, until finally Nick comes in his pants with a broken cry against Troy's lips.

Troy breaks the kiss to stare down at Nick, gaze slowly becoming cool and calculated as he watches Nick catch his breath. He touches his thumb to Nick's bottom lip, smearing spit across it. “You know, I didn’t think this mouth of yours was good for anything but talking shit. Turns out it's good for sucking dick, but…now I need to know if it's good at staying shut.”

Nick huffs. “You think I want anyone to know about this?”

Troy studies him for a brief moment then grins, “Right. You _do_ have a girlfriend after all. I bet the last thing she'd want to hear is that you sucked off the man who probably shot her.” 

Nick ignores the prickle of guilt under his skin. It didn’t matter what he'd done tonight. It was nothing more than a means to an end. At least it's what he’ll tell himself in the morning. 

“Have I earned my keep?” Nick asks. 

Troy nods. “For now.”

Nick surges up to kiss Troy roughly, using it as a distraction to hide him gaining the momentum to push Troy onto his back and slip out of the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a fluff series, and now I have a smut series, so I guess that just leaves angst, huh? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
